Archaeologia Cambrensis
Archaeolgical Cambrensis is an archaeological and historical scholarly journal, published annually in Wales since 1846 by the Cambrian Archaeological Association, containing excavation reports, book reviews, and historical essays. It also includes society notes and accounts of field visits. Issues before Vol. 57 (6th series, number II) (1902) had the title in the form Archæologia Cambrensis using an æ digraph. References Table of Contents For the table of contents of issues 1–147 (1998), see http://ads.ahds.ac.uk/catalogue/ARCHway/volumeSelector.cfm?rcn=154 Volumes Available on the Web *Vol. 1 (I) (1846) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam03powegoog **Vol. 1 Supplement (1846) http://www.archive.org/details/originaldocument01londiala *Vol. 2 (II) (1847) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam01powegoog, http://books.google.com/books?id=t7g1AAAAMAAJ&pg=PP3#v=onepage&q&f=false *Vol. 3 (III) (1848) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam30assogoog *Vol. 4 (IV) (1849) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam35moorgoog *Vol. 5 (2nd series, number I) (1850) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam45assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam15moorgoog **Vol. 5 Supplement (1850) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam00willgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam28assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/arecordantiquit00assogoog, http://books.google.com/books?id=CFI9AAAAIAAJ&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false *Vol. 6 (2nd series, number II) (1851) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam54assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam01assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam07powegoog *Vol. 8 (2nd series, number IV) (1853) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam16assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam31assogoog *Vol. 9 (2nd series, number V) (1854) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam24assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam00assogoog *Vol. 10 (3rd series, number I) (1855) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam09powegoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam04assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam26assogoog *Vol. 11 (3rd series, number II) (1856) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam32moorgoog *Vol. 13 (3rd series, number IV) (1858) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam04moorgoog *Vol. 14 (3rd series, number V) (1859) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam13assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam30moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam04unkngoog, *Vol. 15 (3rd series, number VI)(1860) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam00moorgoog *Vol. 16 (3rd series, number VII)(1861) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam07moorgoog *Vol. 17 (3rd series, number VIII)(1862) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam29assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam33moorgoog *Vol. 18 (3rd series, number IX) (1863) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam01moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam17assogoog *Vol. 19 (3rd series, number X) (1864) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam08moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam00goog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam35assogoog, *Vol. 20 (3rd series, number XI) (1865) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam13moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam57assogoog *Vol. 21 (3rd series, number XII) (1866) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam15assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam14moorgoog *Vol. 22 (3rd series, number XIII) (1867) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam02powegoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaelolgiacam00unkngoog *Vol. 23 (3rd series, number XIV) (1868) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam09moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam50assogoog *Vol. 24 (3rd series, number XV) (1869) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam31moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam18assogoog *Vol. 25 (4th series, number I) (1870) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam27assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam27assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam17moorgoog *Vol. 26 (4th series, number II) (1871) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam22assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam44assogoog *Vol. 27 (4th series, number III) (1872) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam02moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam68assogoog *Vol. 28 (4th series, number IV) (1873) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam16moorgoog *Vol. 29 (4th series, number V) (1874) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam18moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam66assogoog *Vol. 30 (4th series, number VI) (1875) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam60assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam60assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam22moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam38assogoog *Vol. 31 (4th series, number VII) (1876) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam19assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam53assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam14unkngoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam43assogoog *Vol. 32 (4th series, number VIII) (1877) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam49assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam25moorgoog **Vol. 32 Supplement (1877) http://www.archive.org/details/originaldocument01londiala *Vol. 33 (4th series, number IX) (1878) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam12moorgoog *Vol. 34 (4th series, number X)(1879) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam47assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam56assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam03assogoog *Vol. 35 (4th series, number XI) (1880) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam09assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam20assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam33assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam58assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam08unkngoog *Vol. 36 (4th series, number XII) (1881) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam55assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam01unkngoog *Vol. 37 (4th series, number XIII) (1882) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam39assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam67assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam05unkngoog, *Vol. 38 (4th series, number XIV) (1883) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam05moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam06unkngoog *Vol. 39 (5th series, number I) (1884) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam29moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam02assogoog *Vol. 40 (5th series, number II) (1885) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam02unkngoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam03unkngoog *Vol. 41 (5th series, number III) (1886) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam34moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam52assogoog *Vol. 42 (5th series, number IV) (1887) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam03moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam63assogoog *Vol. 43 (5th series, number V) (1888) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam19moorgoog *Vol. 44 (5th series, number VI) (1889) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam27moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam41assogoog, *Vol. 45 (5th series, number VII) (1890) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam28moorgoog *Vol. 46 (5th series, number VIII) (1891) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam36moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam23assogoog *Vol. 47 (5th series, number IX) (1892) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam11moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam42assogoog *Vol. 48 (5th series, number X) (1893) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam20moorgoog *Vol. 49 (5th series, number XI) (1894) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam11assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam24moorgoog *Vol. 50 (5th series, number XII) (1895) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam21assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam26moorgoog *Vol. 51 (5th series, number XIII)(1896) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam10moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam36assogoog *Vol. 52 (5th series, number XIV)(1897) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam23moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam48assogoog *Vol. 53 (5th series, number XV) (1898) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam08powegoog *Vol. 54 (5th series, number XVI) (1899) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam06assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam40assogoog *Vol. 55 (5th series, number XVII) (1900) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam08assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam51assogoog *Vol. 56 (6th series, number I) (1901) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam21moorgoog *Vol. 57 (6th series, number II) (1902) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam37assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam04powegoog *Vol. 58 (6th series, number III) (1903) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam14assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam07assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam65assogoog, *Vol. 59 (6th series, number IV) (1904) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam05powegoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam11unkngoog *Vol. 60 (6th series, number V) (1905) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam34assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam10assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam10unkngoog *Vol. 61 (6th series, number VI) (1906) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam06moorgoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam69assogoog *Vol. 62 (6th series, number VII) (1907) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam12assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam46assogoog, *Vol. 63 (6th series, number VIII) (1908) http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam05assogoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam00powegoog, http://www.archive.org/details/archaeologiacam62assogoog, Category:Journals